Despicable Countdown
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: La relación de Lin y Kya siempre ha ido al revés. Dan un paso hacia delante, y luego dos hacia atrás. Pero por una razón, terminaron juntas hasta empezar juntas. "Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso de Amar" del foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!""


Summary: La relación de Lin y Kya siempre ha ido al revés. Dan un paso hacia delante, y luego dos hacia atrás. Pero por una razón, terminaron juntas hasta empezar juntas. "Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso de Amar" del foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!""

Disclaimer: LoK no es de mi autoría.

* * *

.

Despicable Countdown

.

* * *

_50 ._

Sus manos dejaron el agua curativa en las manos arrugadas de su madre, fijándose en sus ojos llenos de cansancio y vejez. El ambiente en la **noche** era tan deprimente que su típico humor burbujeante había desaparecido. El Avatar había perdido sus poderes, pero lo que más le importaba, Lin también.

Cuando llegó al Polo Sur con su semblante miserable, le preguntó a Tenzin con una mirada que le sucedía. Su hermano le explicó como, desinteresadamente, se había sacrificado por el Avatar y la misma familia de su hermano menor.

Era increíble como aquella egoísta y miserable mujer que había visto hasta hace pocos años se había convertido en el héroe de su sobrino, y del mismo Tenzin. Ahora también el de ella, y nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Cuando Lin se fue de la pequeña casa rumbo a las afueras, tomó una chaqueta y la siguió. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Allí se hallaba el cuerpo bajo pero musculoso de su vieja amiga y amante, incluso más para lo normal de una mujer. Tan parecida al avatar, y a la vez, tan distinta. Se acercó afligida para abrigarle. Siendo su armadura de metal, no la protegería mucho del frío y la nieve que comenzaba a caer.

El **frío** era horrible, incluso para ella. Si no se abrigaba lo suficiente podía quemarse la piel o sufrir de hipotermia, algo que había sucedido años atrás. Posó la chaqueta sobre los hombros de ella.

No la sacudió ni le pidió que se alejara, como en cualquier situación normal habría hecho. Pero esa no era no situación normal. Lin había perdido lo último que la ataba a su pasado, a su familia. Y ella más que nadie lo entendía.

—Tenzin me contó lo que sucedió —dijo suavemente, temiendo en equivocarse con cualquier palabra—. Fuiste tan valiente, Lin.

Sentándose junto a ella en la roca, acarició su mejilla derecha, donde estaban las dos largas cicatrices que su hermana le había dejado de regalo de despedida. Sólo ella podía hacerlo. Sólo Kya.

Recordó aquellos momentos en los que Lin, furiosa y pequeña porque su madre prefería a su hermana menor, entraba llena de barro al templo y era consolada por ella. Cuando se refería a ella como su "Pequeña y valiente soldado". Tan buenos tiempos a pesar de todo.

—Tenzin está muy agradecido contigo.

Ella suspiró, el primer movimiento o acción que había hecho en todo ese rato.

—Cállate, Kya. Sólo quédate aquí —musitó con su voz ronca—. Sólo un rato.

Kya asintió, besando su mejilla con suavidad, como si quisiera recordar cada poro de su piel y mantener el recuerdo pegado en sus labios.

—¿Como en los viejos tiempos?

—Como en los viejos tiempos.

_40 ._

Lin cumplía años.

Lin cumplía cuarenta estúpidos años, ¡Y nadie lo recordaba! Cuando le preguntó a su madre por si tenía algún plan especial, esta ni entendía a qué se refería.

Cuando solía vivir en Ciudad República cada vez que uno de su familia —tanto la de sangre como la "adoptiva"— cumplía años, era ley hacer una cena familiar y un buen día en familia. A veces ir a algún lugar especial, como la Isla Ember.

Pero ahora era algo que ni siquiera recordaban. ¿A casi el hecho de que hace tres años Lin y Tenzin rompieron había afectado la relación familiar? Cuando se enteró de que la mujer que amaba estaba en una relación con su hermano menor, estaba devastada. Pero con el tiempo no le dio más importancia.

Cuando se enteró de que rompieron, se propuso no saber nada más del tema. No quería meterse en esos asuntos. Pero ahora, viendo como las cosas habían cambiado lamentaba no haberlo hecho.

Y luego, cuando vio su figura en un escritorio en su departamento, todos esos sentimientos que había enterrado en sus veinti tantos comenzaban a florecer. A pesar de que su rostro comenzaba a verse ligeramente envejecido y su cabello destilaba de algunos mechones más claros que otro, seguía poseyendo esa gran belleza que era poseedora en sus años de oro.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jefa Beifong! —dijo a penas puso su pie en el departamento

Pero por alguna extraña razón, Lin no se sorprendió al verla. Ni un poco. Simplemente alzó su cabeza, revelando sus cansinos ojos con una mirada apática, para después volver a firmar el papeleo que tenía esparcido en su mesa, más parecida a un escritorio.

En sus manos oscuras, dignas de maestros agua, se hallaba una caja blanca de cartón, y dentro había un **pastel** de mora que había preparado en el transcurso de la tarde, además de un regalo que su bolsa de lana. No llegaría después de tantos años a decirle hola nada más.

—Si Tenzin te envió dile que no asistiré a su estúpida boda con su estúpida novia —gruñó con su típico tono cortante, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera por su espina dorsal.

Su voz. Tan cambiada, y a la vez tan igual. Era su voz después de tanto tiempo. Por fin oía aquella voz tan relativa, tan cambiante. Una voz que podía ser feroz en su estado normal y dulce cuando así lo quería.

Sonrió suavemente, casi como algo de culpa. Su hermano era lo suficientemente idiota como para invitar a su ex novia a su boda.

—Tenzin no me envió; decidí venir a celebrar tu cumpleaños —dijo con menos emoción que en la entrada.

Se había dado el permiso de pasar, y no dudo cuando encontró la silla frente a Lin. Se sentó rápidamente antes de que ella pudiese echarla, algo que intentó segundos después de que se sentó. Levantó su mirada hacia ella, y aquella mirada estoica se había convertido en una de molestia.

—¡Ya vete! —chilló exasperada con su presencia, meditando sobre sus últimos momentos con ella silenciosamente. Aquello solo logró cambiar su estado de ánimo a uno más pasivo—. No celebro mi cumpleaños desde hace tiempo.

—Porque no había nadie a tu lado.

Lin refunfuñó algo a lo bajo, y no pudo entenderlo. Pero no se resistió más, y dejando los papeles de lado, celebraron su cumpleaños sin nada del otro mundo.

Sin embargo, cuando Lin Beifong se despertó gracias a una de las pesadillas que solían perseguirla desde sus inicios como policía, no se sorprendió al ver el lado izquierdo de su cama vacío, sin rastro de Kya.

Así es como las cosas debían ser.

_30 ._

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido, que muchas cosas pensó en pedirle más tiempo al desconsiderado tiempo. La simple idea de lo que todo que conocía era una pequeña extensión de la realidad, era devastador.

"No puedo darte el estilo de vida que quieres. Lo mejor es que te vayas."

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que se había marchado. Cinco años, y sólo conocía una pequeña parte del mundo. Algo la hacía arrepentirse de todo el placer y la diversión que había tenido durante aquellos rápidos cinco años, y otra parte le hacía arrepentirse de dejar a esa persona que le consideraba como lo único que le hacía feliz en los tiempos difíciles.

"No soy lo que estas buscando. No puedes estar atada a un recuerdo durante toda tu vida. Debes volar, y yo no puedo darte las alas que necesitas."

A pesar de todo, no le sorprendía que Lin Beifong no se hubiese aparecido en la cena familiar. Pero sí le sorprendió ser reemplazada tan rápido. Aún más cuando descubrió sobre el futuro compromiso de su hermano menor con ella.

_25 ._

Kya se había ido. Su fuente de felicidad y luz se había ido, y no pudo evitarlo. Primero Suyin, luego su madre, y ahora ella. Las cosas comenzaban a dificultarse más de lo que creía.

Como buena niña orgullosa, se negó de asistir a su despedida en la bahía. No lo haría, y por la simple y mera razón de que era muy doloroso.

Kya era libre como la hoja en el aire. Y ella era tan pesada como su armadura de metal, tan pesada que no le permitiría volar.

_20 ._

La hija del Avatar era buena buscándole el lado bueno a las cosas. Pero a veces era tan difícil. Lin había roto la preciada pared de su habitación con sus cables de metal. Y encima de todo eso, a pesar de ser una adulta de veinticinco años, sabía que su madre la mataría.

—¿Qué te sucede? —dijo indignada, observando horrorizada los dos huecos de la pared—. ¡Dañaste mi pared!

Lin, en el otro lado de la pared, se impulsó con sus cables hacia la ventana, observando el rostro enojado de Kya con diversión reflejada en su rostro. Más no entró a la pbabitacion, ni se sentó en la ventana. Simplemente se asomó, sujetándose de sus cables recién adquiridos.

—¿Adivina quien obtuvo su uniforme? —canturreó con su voz cantarina y una mueca de felicidad plantada en su rostro—. ¡Yo, Lin Beifong! ¡Futura jefa de policía!

Kya suspiró.

—O futura vándala... Dañaste mi... Pared —suspiró haciendo un mohín de brazos cruzados—. En fin, felicitaciones, Beifong.

Lin se impulsó hacia adelante, besando los labios de la maestra agua, para después caer al suelo por el peso de la armadura.

_15 ._

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, aún empapadas, en las afueras de un pueblo del Reino Tierra.

Lin había accedido a ir a uno de sus viajes, pero no para acabar empapada y congelada. Cada escalofrío se sentía como un tirón en sus músculos, y comenzaba a sentirse asquerosamente enferma. Ni su voz se entendía.

Aún así, a Kya la situación le resultaba tan divertida.

—Oh, vamos. Un resfriado no te matará, ¿O sí, Beifong?

Lin resopló, enterrando su rostro en los pechos de su amiga.

—De detefto.

La maestra agua rió, halando la cabeza de su amiga por el cabello hasta tener de frente sus labios. Cuando pudo verlos, los presionó contra los suyos, besando con fuerza los labios rosados de la mayor de las Beifong.

_10 ._

Kya observó a la mayor de la Beifong, tan pequeña y esponjosa, la maestra tierra era una ternura ta. Y ella misma se había propuesto cuidarla como si fuera su bebé. Ella había llegado furiosa a los jardines del palacio de la Nación de Fuego, con su túnica roja mal puesta.

—¿Sucede algo, pequeña? —preguntó suavemente, como si estuviese hablando con una niña pequeña. Técnicamente, lo era.

Lin refunfuñó.

—¡Estoy harta! Mamá tenía razón, los niños son idiotas. Y muchas niñas también —gruñó—. Izumi no me deja jugar con ella y sus amigas a las muñeca, y Tenzin y Suyin me sacaron del juego porque, según ellos, yo hago trampa con tierra control.

Kya rió.

—No te preocupes. Venga, vamos a alimentar a los pato tortuga.

Cogió su mano, y las dos se fueron rumbo al estanque.

_5 ._

A pesar de que se sentía mayor como para jugar con las dos pequeñas de la familia, Lin e Izumi, no podía evitarlo. Con Lin sentía esa conexión que no sentía con la tierna y amorosa princesa de fuego.

Quizás eran sus mejillas sonrosadas, o sus ojos redondos y saltones de color verde Esmeralda, o su cuerpo regordete. No lo entendía, pero la adoraba. Y siempre la defendería.

_0 ._

La pequeña Kya observó a la pequeña bebé en los brazos de su tía Toph. Maravillada, acarició su mejilla, dejando que sus ojos brillaran ante la hermosa vista.

—Bienvenida al mundo, Lin —dijo con su voz chillona—. Estoy segura de que seremos las mejores amigas del mundo entero.

Y por alguna razón, la bebé pareció entenderlo a su manera, porque cuando la niña terminó de besar su frente, ella rió a hipidos, dejando a la vista pública su lengua rosada y su aliento a bebé.

Sin duda, su amistad duraría.

_x fin_


End file.
